The Fire in us
by InsaneSmirk
Summary: Stefan Antonescu Old vampire gets a plan to over throw the volturi and this time Aro wont see it coming. In every game of chess there's a move nobody saw coming. This move not even Stefan could see. She'll light his fire in a different way. Future lemons . Possessive Dominant Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan Antonescu a very old vampire born in 500 b.c. now a very old vampire. Decides its time to 'borrow' one of Aro's newborns. Little does he know this new born could change his life and destiny forever. MC 21+ Mostly Stefan POV. Possessive/dominant behavior.

**I don't own Twilight S.M. Does I will only be playing in her sandbox. **

Shutting my eyes wondering what sleep is like it's been over 2000 years since I have last slept. Yes I'm a vampire a Romanian one to be exact. Some say in old age our brains start to deteriorate I believe we just get bored. Those who have found their mate don't live in the darkness, but I have lost it all the man you see here is not who I am. I was once a great ruler of the vampire nation, but Aro and his coven put an end to that. Letting out a low growl my brother Vladimir turns to look at me. Saying " Brother, Thinking about the past again are you? Don't you always tell me that the time to act is here? Well make your move after all Aro already has." Raising a brow I say "Dear, dear brother I have a plan. You remember those lower guards Aro treats like they don't make a difference I'm sure more than one of them has a grudge. Felix and that oaf Santiago might resent him. Imagine the secrets or maybe one of his prized newborns. I'm sure more than one newborn has an intriguing power. The Volturi have grown complacent I'm sure getting into Voltaire will be nothing short of a stroll in the park." Smirking and knowing Vladimir see's my genius. Then his eyes take a mischievous glow as he realizes the age old game of chess for power against the Volturi is to begin again and this time I will not be the one to surrender my kingdom. Smirking as my crimson eyes glow with impatience as I say "I shall make my way to Italy and see what I can find or who I can take." Getting off my throne and looking out over the Carpathian Mountains wondering what I will find in Italy. Like every good game of chess the Italian 'Masters' protect their queens and leave themselves unprotected. There has to be a weakness and a chink in their armor.  
**~Next Day~**  
Arriving at the edges of Italy having traveled the night to get here walking through the village noting that there is not the security there was before. Sniffing the air as I smell something sweet, different, and I catch the look of a crazed newborn struggling for its need for blood. Her hair fire red, something inside me tells me to protect this child. Walking up to her carefully as to not to startle her whispering so only she can hear. "Get to the woods and hold your breath or you will start a blood bath." Her eyes looking at me crazed and that look of someone that is going to defy me. Then she nods and runs off. Shaking my head I breathe in her scent. Following her knowing she won't get far maybe there is something to be known here.

**Who is she?  
Why did he need to save her and more importantly who changed her.  
-A.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter 2 this story is for a special friend. **

**Disclamer I own nothing. S.M. does**

**We last left off on Stefan following a red head into the woods…**

As I followed her I thought to myself why would a child untrained be here among humans? Maybe her sire was a stupid old vampire who didn't notice he made a new child. Following her scent I discover her. I smirk as I see her raising a brow as I speak "Child, stop running you are away from the humans now." Hearing a hiss from her small mouth taking note of the emblem on her black hood. A Volturi why would an untrained Volturi be in the city.. Maybe Aro was slipping up. Walking around her carefully saying "So what's your name child?" Seeing her eyes look up crimson almost black they've been starving her. Seeing her feebly try to push me away. Her arm coming up trying to hit me ducking out of the way, grabbing her wrists, and pinning her to a tree. Growling in her ear whispering "Careful Little Volturi I've lived long enough to know all the tricks. Now your name Girl." Hearing her mutter in a huffy tone "Chloe..." hearing the whininess of a teenager looking at her face for the first time head on. Soft curls frame her signature pale face, sweet small lips, her eyes too onyx for my liking, but her face still that of a young child between adulthood and adolescence. Hearing a voice in my head asking why I'm holding her I should just let her go, she's nothing to me. Shaking my head as I blink. She was working her way into my brain. Smiling and asking " Tell me child why did you run away? Don't say you didn't you're untrained the fact that you where skulking in the shadows in the Volturi nesting ground means you ran away. Now should I let you go or will you run little red?" seeing in her eyes as she starts fighting me, she might be stronger than me, but she doesn't know it holding on to her with all the strength I have. Growling at her lowly "Stop Chloe answer my questions you'll get nowhere and I'm not close to getting tired." Hearing her give a sigh I let her go and she starts talking her voice so clear now. Musical like all of the vampires I know. She starts her story "I was on vacation with my 'mother' and her boyfriend.." her voice turns into a whisper "he was abusive he would hit me and my sisters my mother was a drunk. So when we got to Italy I ran away my sisters where suppose to come with me, but they chickened out. I ran for it then this woman with blonde hair she found me her eyes were red and she said I would do for her mistress." Letting a hiss escape me as I realize its Heidi she's speaking of, but she continues speaking as if she stops she won't be able to finish. "They took me to this tower this small boy he looked 13 he sneered at me and said I smelled good. The woman said I was for their mistress's dinner. I was really scared I thought they belonged to a cult of cannibals or some radicals that kidnapped people and freaked them out. She took me into this tower in the building she talked to a woman named Corin she smiled as though there was a secret behind the doors. Then I got pushed in the tower a woman an elegant one with jewels all over smiled at me and sent both of the women away. Then she turned to me and looked me over and said 'you're too pretty to eat. I've grown bored here. Aro is never around I shall keep you as one of my Daughters. Then she bit me. It burned and hurt I thought I was dying not even when I got hit with a belt. Then after awhile I stopped screaming there was no point to it. The pain wasn't going away I was burning inside. The woman didn't leave. After I came back from what I was sure was my death the woman I found out was called Sulpicia told me that I was now a vampire. I didn't want to believe her but then this man she called Aro came and decided since I was made without his consent I was to go thirsty. I had no idea it meant not eating I'm so thirsty. I tried drinking water from the creek after I got away I'd been locked up weeks, and she didn't do anything to protect me. I know nothing of this life. I just wanted to learn to be strong." Watching her I decide this is the pawn I needed. The words leave my lips before I can stop them. "Come back to Romania with me. We'll teach you what you need to live among us."


End file.
